Fix You
by thenewthingx
Summary: She had her heart broken by the one person she swore she'd never let in. So what cures a broken heart while getting that well needed revenge? Enter Roger Davies. OliverWood/OC/Roger
1. Chapter 1

_I met him when I was in my first year. _

_He was two years above me. _

_Everything about him screamed arrogance. He was perfect at everything, and that was all he strived for – perfection. Perfect looks, perfect gardes, the perfect looking girls. every week he'd have a different girl on his arm. He'd whine them and dine them and give him his best lines and then they'd do something that would be deemed irreparable for him (and not that big a deal for any normal person) and they'd be out on their ear._

_Although I wasn't blind. I knew he was gorgeous. _

_We'd fight like dog and cat when we were around eachother. I guess that looking back that was my idea of dealing with my attraction for him… or as Artemis would call it "my raging boner" for him. _

_In my fourth year, I was forced to attend a Christmas ball with my parents – probably one of mothers chances to make us look like a civilized pure blood family. Anyway, long story short… I had a bit too much to drink and disappeared. Who should find me but Oliver Wood? And I still blame the drink to this day… but I ended up blubbing into his chest about god knows what. I had to hand it to him, not once did he do a runner… I was quite shocked. _

_We met again at New Years Eve, and there was no drink involved this time – just humiliation. And somehow we ended up making out at the strike of midnight. We very nearly went further but my conscience kicked in and I ran… and ran… and ran._

_I guess you could call our relationship dysnfunctional. It was fuelled by my insecurities and his need to be adored. I worshipped the ground he walked on. We'd meet up in secret, and all we'd do was kiss. it was strictly private, though. _

_It carried on for around six month… until I found him making out with some blonde girl. Of course it was inevitable but it didn't stop it from hurting… and the worst part was I couldn't tell anybody how I felt because THEY DIDN'T KNOW. _

_I avoided him like the plague for the remaining two week, and was relieved when I got home._

_I rarely kept in touch with anyone, opting out of the summer parties our 'clique' threw. I wrote to Fred and George, and occasionally Ron (who I'd grown especially fond of). in the last week before going back to school, I was kidnapped by Artemis who insisted on doing something to break me out of my depression._

_Enter the beauty salon._

_Within days, my dull brown hair had been given a bit of magic… and was now lightened blonde with red streaks through it. my baggy clothes were replaced with figure hugging dressed and tight leggings. And I had a dramatic overhaul in make up… Gone was the good goody girl I once was, and here to stay (hopefully) was the "grunge chic". _

_Every person needs a signature piece of clothing, and we soon established that mine was my headband. _

_Here's hoping this years better…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello ladies…" Fred grinned as he and his twin bounded through to the carriage Serena and Artemis shared. Artemis simply smiled, "Fredrick… George."

"Looking good, Se." George smirked, "New year, new attitude, right?"

"Something like that," Serena replied, modestly, "Good summer?"

"Ah you know same old, same old. I don't really need to elaborate any further," Fred yawned as he took a seat and threw an arm around Artemis, "Ma totally freaked about finding out about Arty and I through Ron… I had to delay her inviting her around for tea."

Artmeis smirked and Serena and George excahnegd looks. It was a common knowledge that Fred and Artemis were a thing now. Ever since her third year when he'd accidentally walked in on her naked they'd tried to keep their feelings at bay but to no avail. They went official last year… around the same time she and Oliver started their 'thing'…_ but she knew Fred and Artemis got the better deal._

Speaking of…

"Hey guys… there you are," Oliver came bounding in and stopped in the door, in his tracks. She looked up at him and gulped. Same chiseled features that she'd swooned over for months… just a bit of facial hair. Same buff body, but maybe a bit more muscle? He'd most definitely developed in all the right areas… "Serena? That you?"

"Whadya think Wood?" George grinned, "Bbay grew up, right?"

"Wood, move your fat ass outta the way." They heard a second voice growl. Roger Davies.

Oliver stumbled through, not taking his eyes off of her and she looked towards George, who quickly smirked at her.

"Hey hot stuff," Roger purred and winked at her, "Looking good as usual."

Serena smirked up at him, "Davies…"

"So how about it? Is this year the year you finally give into your overwhelming desire to be with me?" He continued, flashing a toothy smile. She had to admit, it was quite adorable… Davies had been very vocal with the fact that he wanted to sleep with her for the last year. She personally felt it was a way to wind Oliver up to start with… and it worked. It worked so much Oliver had started a punch-up with him the Great Hall when he'd spoken about her

"Keep on dreaming, Davies." She spoke, calmly, "And you may get half way there"

"Oh believe me, I've been there baby," He replied, "Plenty of times"

"How enlightening," She mock-yawned, "I believe you're holding our friends from getting in."

"Well if you wanted me to sit next to you…"

"She doesmt" Oliver snapped, "So get out of our carriage Davies"

"Touche… what got your girlfriends knickers into a twist De Ravin?"

She looked towards Oliver before shrugging: "Time of the month?"

Roger simply smirked, before turning and walking away, but not before he spoke again: "This isn't over."


	3. Chapter 3

Roger next got in touch with her at breakfast a couple of days… Serena was interrupted from her discussion with George by an anxious first year Ravenclaw. He handed her a note without saying a further word, and she smiled sympathetically before opening it:

**Ms De Ravin,**

** Love the new hair. Seriously… it's a great change.**

** I also love the idea of making Wood squirm all the more.**

** Meet me after breakfast… I believe I may have something of great use to you.**

** Signed… you know who**

She smirked, thanking the first year and nodding for him to go. He scurried off and she turned back, ignoring Artemis' sharp glances.

As it happened, Serena was one of the last out along with the twins, Artemis and Oliver. As she walked out, she felt herself being pushed against the wall.

"If you wanted to be up against me, Davies… all you had to do was ask." She purred, a little too seductively. At this, she saw the colour drain from his face and something a little hard press against her, "Eww, gross."

"What can I say? You do that to me…" He responded, taking a look over his shoulder at Oliver and watching in delight as he stormed off. Soon, they were alone.

"So… what's of great use to me?"

"It'll put it simply… me." He spoke as they started walking. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I know what your thinking… same old same old… but if you'll hear me out I may actually be getting somewhere."

"Oh yeah?"

"You wanna see Wood squirm, right? Because he hurt you last year…"

"I-"

"Don't deny it, Serena… I watched your face when he made out with slutty mc slut slut."

She shrugged, "Go on…"

"I want to make Wood life's misery… and well, I could do with making someone jealous too." He side glanced Cho Chang who was stood in discussion with Cedric Diggory. She quickly looked away.

"Chang? Seriously Davies? Whoa, that's sad…"

"Whdya say?" He asked, running a finger down her face, "To a little game of cat and mouse. You drive Wood crazy… I get to have you hanging off my arm. It's win-win."

"And that's all you want it for? _Purely business…"_

"However you wanna put it."

She made a thinking noise before nodding and holding her hand out. He took it and she pulled him closer, "Just so you know… I won't sleep with you."

"Sure you won't honeysuckle."

"Carry my books, pumpkin?"

"Of course, rainbowblossom," He responded to which she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

The charade was carried on for the next few months. The Triwizard tournament was announced not long after… of course Wood and Davies took it upon themselves to enter – each determined to outdo the other. They didn't get in, obviously. That was down to a very noble and very heroic Cedric Diggory (which definitely pissed Roger Davies off all the more) and surprisingly, Harry Potter.

The Yule Ball was on Christmas night.

She'd decided on a floor length turquoise gown with a train… it was strapless with a white belt that pushed up her breasts and added much needed empathsis to them. Her hair was curled loosely and wavy around her head, and she'd opted for natural make up.

She didn't feel she'd be the best dressed girl at the ball, not with the likes of Fleur Delacour in attendance, afterall – however she felt it would do.

She emerged from the stairs and almost lost her footing when she found Roger deep I conversation with Cho Chang. A pang of jealousy hit her square on almost winding her… but she was quick to readjust herself. When she turned, she found Oliver standing facing her.

"Serena…" He spoke, "You look… beautiful."

She nodded, giving her head a scratch, "Thank you."

"Serena…"

Her gaze shot around and she was faced with an almost speechless Roger. He held his hand out and she obediently took it, "I hope you don't mind accepting this rose ma'am… as a symbol of how beautiful you look to me at this moment in time."

She smirked, "Impressive…"

"There's a lot of things I'm impressive at."

"What did I tell you about the sex jokes, Davies?" She hissed, giving him a smack around the head.

"Forgive me." He spoke through pursed lips and a smile, "You don't know what you do to me." And then he pulled her closer, taking her aback and twirled her around before catching her. When he pulled her back up, he allowed his lips to linger over hers and it took all she had not to pass out in his arms…

_Stop it… Don't think like this. This is Roger freaking Davies!_

"So you and Davies are getting on good then?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah…" She spoke unenthusiastically without taking a look backwards. She knew Oliver's voice from a mile off… He had followed her outside, and much to her annoyance his voice still managed to give her tingles down her spine.

"I know what you're doing."

She turned, staring at him, "Excuse me?"

"This sick little game… I see straight through it," He barked, "You're trying to make me jealous."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you want me…."

"Don't flatter yourself," She responded, looking him up and down,

"Why Davies, Serena?" He frowned, "Of all the people…"

"He's fun," She replied, unphased, "A great distraction."

"From what?"

"All the usual bullshit… bullshitters." She empathized on the last part and guiltily reveled in the pain that shot through his eyes, and then she gulped and was silent. He seized her by the arms, pulling her outside and propping her up against the wall, "Oliver, what are you-"

Without warning, he slammed his lips against hers. She struggled against his grip, trying to push him off and when he pulled away, she stared in shock… dazed.

"Just checking"

"Checking what?"

"That its still there" He rubbed his chin before going to walk back in but she wasn't having it. She pulled him back, "Easy…"

"What's still there?" She snapped, "Why are you doing this?"

"Us…" He replied, quietly, "And because I can."

And then he walked away, leaving her in a stunned silence. She slowly sunk into a crouching position and felt the tears coming. One by one, they started tumbling.

_So much for a new year… new start…_

_**So, reviews please? :-D**_


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke on boxing day in a different bed… the dress she wore the night before still on. Upon closer inspection she was horrified by the sight of her reflection. Smeared eye make up and smudged lipgloss. A rats nest of hair and a crumpled beautiful dress.

Well done Serena… you've really outdone yourself this year.

The door opened and she was alarmed when she found Roger looking back at her.

"Wow. You really do look like shit, pumpkin."

"Where am I?"

"Relax… I didn't have my wicked way with you, although you did beg for it. I brought you to the Ravenclaw head girls dorm. She's away at the moment so I don't think she'll be bothered if you use her room." He replied, eyeing her up and down, "Is it wrong that I'm actually quite turned on now?"

She walked through to the bathroom in a huff and slammed the door. He rolled his eyes: "YOU WELCOME"

_She heard his laughter coming from the male bathroom and waited patiently. Soon, Adrien Pucey had departed – flashing her a toothy smile. She simply nodded, before checking to see if nobody else was in there. And then she walked in._

_Roger was startled to find her stood there, "Se… what are you doing in here?"_

"_No talking," She had spoken, pulling him closer and kissing him saucily. He had happily obliged, and lifted her up on to the basin in the throes of passion. Up had gone her dress and out had come the hair slip, allowing her long hair to tumble down her back. Soon, he was kissing her in ways she had never imagined. His lips had found her neck, pinching the tender areas slightly and leaving her exasperated for breath. She closed her eyes, fiddling with his belt. When she didn't get a response, she looked down at him expectedly, "Why did you stop?"_

"_How much have you had, Serena…"_

"_Its irrelevant," She murmured, _

"_It's not," He replied, seizing her by the wrists and staring at her, "Has something happened? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine…" She snapped, "Why do you care all of a sudden? You've made no secret of your desire to sleep with me… so I'm fulfilling my side of the bargain. Surely you didn't expect candlelight."_

"_I don't want you to have sex with me to get even," He replied, a hint of bitterness in his tone, "What kind of guy do you think I am?"_

"_You're roger Davies," She replied, maliciously, "You've made quite the reputation of doing just that. Why am I any different?"_

"_Do you really want me to answer that?" He snapped, "Serena, talk to me…come on, is it to do with Wood? Has he said something to hurt you… tell me."_

_She jumped down from the counter, stumbling slightly and he caught her. she quickly pulled away, "Forget it."_

"_Serena," He caught her hand one more time and she turned to him, "Don't be like that."_

"_I get it… I'm good enough to make your precious Cho jealous, but I'm not good enough to be one of legions of females to notch up your bedpost," She replied, "Don't worry. Your little plans obviously working a treat and you won't have to be a part of this façade any longer."_

"_Is that what you think?" He snapped, pulling her into him, "Don't ever think I don't want you… because I do. I've wanted you since the first day of the year… but I'm not a rebound Serena. I'm not going to be a rebound shag that you can dispose of and never speak to again."_

"_That's all we ever were," She replied, failing to hide the tears from spilling down her face, "I was a rebound for Cho, and you were… I don't know what you were. We got into this mess, so we're going to have to deal with the consequences."_

"_Did it ever occur to you I liked spending time with you…?" He asked hoarsely, "I mean I'm going out on a whim right now and suggesting it? Perhaps if you weren't so intent on seeing how fucking Wood was reacting to this sham of a relationship you would have felt something too…"_

"_This isn't the time to get all heartfelt and emotional on me, Davies," she adopted an icy tone, "It was just a fuck. Nothing more. Don't strain yourself."_

_And then she had walked away, unsurely. Her memory was hazy after that… and all she remembered was him finding her walking back to her common room, and her breaking down to him… _

She walked back to the Gryffindor common room less than an hour later. In her mad haste to leave with a little bit of pride, she had been loaned some clothes by a well mannered third year. _Luckily, they were her size…_ Carrying her crumpled up dress in her hands, she walked through the portrait hole in silence. The five pairs of eyes that rested on her made her feel like a kid again.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Artemis yelled, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

She was quiet as she looked around at them. Artemis was hysterical; Fred and George were uncharacteristically quiet; Lee was trying to find somewhere else to look… and Oliver had a look she couldn't decipher for the life of her.

"Please tell me you didn't, Serena." Artemis frowned, "Not with him."

She didn't say anything… just ran up to her dorm and slammed the door after her. She heard footsteps as Artemis came bounding up the steps after her – after failing to be restrained from Fred, "ANSWER ME!" She screamed, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No," Serena snapped, "I didn't sleep with him… you know why? Because he didn't… want to. He didn't want me." And then she looked down, trembling, "No-one wants me."

Artemis gasped, "That's not true… So Roger Davies didn't wanna have sex with you? I'm sure there's a queue forming."

Serena chewed down on her lip and sat up, miserably as she looked up at her best friend, "I didn't even want to have sex with him though…"

"You have to admit it was rather… decent of him to say no then… you know how badly he lusts after you." Artemis replied, stroking her head as she pulled her in for a hug. This always calmed them when they were kids… they'd sit and play with each others hair for hours on end.

Serena nodded, "I guess."

"He really does like you," Artemis replied, "You know at the ball last night… he refused to dance with Cho Chang. Refused! He turned down so many people… that's got to be something. Every girl throwing themselves at him and he turns them down. You got him good, kitty."

"You think?" Serena sniffed, turning on her back, "I was under the illusion he was using me to make Cho jealous."

"Nah," Artemis shrugged, "You're just worried because you don't want to fall for him"

"I won't," She scoffed, "Please."

"Sure darling… tell me straight you're not already falling in love with him…"

"I'm not."

_Honest. _


	6. Chapter 6

Serena made the resolution that it would be in everyone's best interests if you tried to distance herself from her friends for the next few days… at least until she could get her head straight. Even Artemis barely got a word out of her. Luckily, most people had left in order to spend what was left of the school holidays with their families, giving her the perfect opportunity to lay low.

She returned home to her parents rather reluctantly. Upon entering her home, she stayed in her bedroom nearly all week. She chose to ignore the insistent owls Artemis sent… What could she possible write to her anyway? She knew her friends were worried for her, but the last thing she needed was charity…

It was the De Ravin's annual new years eve party when she next came into contact with her friends. Her mother had insisted on her putting on a brave front – ('as nobody likes a spoilsport') and on new years eve morning she had been rudely awoken by a team of stylists and hairdressers.

It took them seven hours to complete her look. They had given her hair a dramatic overhaul – giving it choppy layers and curling it only slightly so it fell down her face in delicate curls.

The dress she had been picked out was the prettiest she had seen in a long time. A sea green figure hugging dress with spaghetti straps and a dip in the back. when she wore it for the first time, she felt like a princess…

The guests had arrived when she went to join her mother and father who were stood at the door with a middle-aged couple. Her mother beamed down at her uon seeing her: "Here's my beautiful daughter now…"

"Hello Serena," The woman smiled down at her, "You look beautiful… you'e looking even more like your mother every day."

"Isnt she?" Her mother was a picture of proudness and she just had to roll her eyes.

"It's been so long… it's such a sadness that we haven't seen eachother for so long." The woman continued with a sigh and she furrowed her brow.

"Don't do that dear… it makes you look unattractive." Her mother whispered and she straightened her face up, not before clenching her fist. At this, her father gave her a knowing chuckle.

"Merlins, you don't remember me, do you child?" The woman continued, "Do firgive me…"

"Of course you remember her, don't you Serena? This is Anne Davies…"

"Davies?" Serena asked,

"I believe you attend school with my son… darling, come over here and say hello to Serena."

Serena's expression dropped as none other than Roger walked towards them, a devilish and handsome smirk erver present on his face, "Ms. De Ravin… It's nice to meet you."

She didn't move her glare before smiling sickly sweet, "Likewise Mr. Davies."

"I hope you don't mind Mr. De Ravin," Roger started, "But perhaps your daughter would give me the honour of granting me a dance?"

"Oh that would be lovely, wouldn't it Serena?" Her mother gushed. She simply nodded, following his lead. The disappeared into the crowd of couples and immediately they started dancing.

"I'd forgotten what a great dancer you were," She spoke, sincerely,

"I'd forgotten how breathtaking you are…" He responded, hoarsely. At this she felt her body tense up underneath her and she focused her eyes on the ground below her, chewing on her lip. He slowly lifted her chin with his forefinger, looking deep into her eyes, "Don't look now but your boyfriends just arrived."

"He's not my boyfriend," She spoke, quietly – managing to obtain the mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at him, testily.

"Oh I forgot," He smirked, "That'd be me. Should we give him something to stare about?"

Her gaze didn't move from his, and slowly he entwindled her fingers with his and pulled her in for a delicate kiss. she quickly roped her arms around his neck, pulling in closer. his hands rested on the small of her back and he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away with a gasp, and frowned: "That wasn't part of the arrangement…"

"I have a confession to make," He spoke,

"What? You're useless at sticking to rules…"

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Serena, wait! Please!"

"Stay away from me."

Roger pulled on her hand, pulling her back towards him, "Don't be like that, please. I didn't plan for this to happen… it just did-"

"You rarely do plan things ahead, do you Davies?" She spat viciously, "Is this a game to you? do you enjoy watching me squirm? I mean… first you spend the whole year asking me to sleep with you… and then when I offer you THAT you turn me down… and now you're saying you love me."

"I didn't want you to have sex with me because you had an argument with Wood," He scowled, "I may be shallow Serena… but I'm not THAT bad."

"What did you expect to happen?" She whined, "Did you expect for me to just fall into your arms and for me to claim you were my knight in shining armour and then we could run away and elope and have seventeen freaking kids!"

"I don't know what I expected," He replied, running a hand through his hair, "All I know is that what was a bit of harmless fun has escalated further than I could have ever imagined it to… I cant think straight. The night of the Yule Ball… when I saw you with Wood. Something in me just clicked… I mean, Cho Chang told me _she wanted me back_, for merlns sake and I didn't care. I've never felt this way about any other girl before…"

She sat down on her bed, examining him as he paced up and down, "What do you feel for me?"

"What?"

"I mean… it's probably just lust, right?" She suggested, "You've said that before… you cant be in love with me. Its only been three month… I haven't confided in you, I haven't done anything with you, I've been a complete bitch to you… theres no way you can be in love with me!"

"Do you not think Its hard for ME TO GET MY HEAD AROUND too?" He seethed, "_Roger Davies doesn't fall in love…_ I never have and I guessed I never would. And now you're all I think about. Its driving me mental… I cant concentrate, I cant look at Wood without wanting to rip his fucking head off…"

"This is all very touching, Davies… but why don't you tell that to someone who gives a crap?" She snapped. At this, his face fell and he nodded, slowly.

"I get it… you're putting your guard up again," He replied, "I should've known. You cant bear me to let me see what you really feel so you're putting up this icy cold exterior."

"What exterior?" She shouted, "You barely know me! All you see is what you want to see. You don't know anything.. you don't know what I like, what I hate, what my favourite band is, what I do in my spare time… you don't even know what my favourite type of poxy flower is."

"I CANT KNOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you… you're just saying that."

"You are so infuriating, you know that?"

"I must have picked up some times in the time I spent with you!"

"You're going to be a sad, lonely old woman if you carry on the way you are doing." He spat, "_Do you wanna be like your mother_?!"

_Silence. _

She sat down on her bed again, not saying a further wood.

"Serena…" Roger spoke, "Please… I didn't mean that."

"Get out," She whispered, hoarsely as she felt the tears well and her throat close.

"No,"

"Get out!"

"NO. I'm not going anywhere," He sat down on the bed next to her, "It's okay to be upset, you know?" He traced her jawline with his index finger and she trembled under his hold. She closed her eyes, a little too late as a solitary tear trickled down her face.

"I don't wanna be like her…"

"You're not." He replied, his tone uneven, "I didn't mean it. I was angry."

She stared up at him, her eyes wide, "No more fighting? Please?"

"No more fighting…" He replied, clasping her hands in his – and then he caught his lips with hers, filling her body with passion. This time, when he pulled her closer she didn't fight… she was weak to his touch. And for once, she didn't have anything to say…


	7. Chapter 7

They must have stayed there for quite a while because the next thing Serena heard was the sound of her mother furiously calling her voice. The door swung open, revealing an annoyed Mrs. De Ravin and a startled Mrs. Davies, "Serena De Ravin! Oh… hello Roger dear. I didn't know you were in here-" she offered him a sickly sweet smile making Serena cringe, "Having fun are we, children?"

"Roger and I were just talking," Serena spoke sincerely, "We were about to return to the party."

"By all means… take as long as you need," Mrs. De Ravin replied, curtly, "It's about time you start socializing with people that fit your social agenda, Serena. How you're still friends with that Artemis girl, I don't know… and the Weasley's."

"-are my friends," Serena replied, "And there's nothing you can say to change that."

"Please, Serena… must you insist on talking with such a tone of voice," Mrs. De Ravin hissed, sternly before offering Roger a small smile, "Infront of guests too."

"Oh, so he's a guest now? Pretty sure a couple of minutes ago you were eyeing him up as a potential suitor."

"Serena Isabella De Ravin!" Mrs. De Ravin snapped, "Do not speak to me in that tone of voice." She turned towards Mrs. Davies, "I don't understand what's gotten into her lately… stress from school, I presume."

"Excuse me…" Serena stood up. Roger quickly grabbed her hand and she turned back to him as he spoke: "Don't go"

"I'm going to find father," She spoke politely before stopping infront of Mrs. Davies, "Please forgive me… my mother's right."

Mrs. Davies simply nodded, offering her a sympathetic smile and she swore for a minute she shared her hatred for her mother in that moment. _But of course she didn't… pure blood mothers united, after all…_

She walked down the corridor, strolling down the stairs as her eyes made a beeline for her father. They settled on a small brunette woman stood in the corner, laughing haughtily at her father. Mrs. Wood was there… She felt her heartbeat increase as she made a beeline for him. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and she swallowed hard. _She needed to get to her father at once… nobody else would do._

"Father…" She went to speak authoratively, but it came out as a small cry. His head darted around and he smiled, "'Rena, there you are. You remember Mrs. Wood, right?"

"Call me Eleanor," The woman laughed.

_Of course she had to be the picture of loveliness… it was only fitting what with her son being the biggest jerk in the world. _

"Hi Mrs. Wood… I mean, Eleanor." She mumbled, apologetically, "May I borrow my father for a second?"

"By all means," She flashed her father one last look that Serena couldn't quite comprehend and pretty soon Serena had pulled him through to a quieter area.

"What's up, china doll?" He asked, "It seems we haven't had chance to speak yet."

"No," She replied. As she went to speak, she gave Mrs. Wood one last look before her gaze fell on her mother who was making her way down the stairs gracefully. When their eyes locked, she saw her mothers face pale in comparison. And then she stared up at her father, "DADDY… A-are you and mother okay?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart"

"Don't lie to me daddy, please" She trembled, "Are you cheating on mother?"


	8. Chapter 8

The look on his face confirmed everything. She gasped in shock before looking back at where Mrs. Wood once stood, "H-Her? Eleanor…?"

"Sweetheart… we were going to tell you."

"Don't touch me." She spoke a little too loud. At this, people turned to stare at the commotion – and the source of it. her father stared at her pleadingly before turning to the crowds: "She's a little under the weather…" he leant down, "sweetheart, lets talk about this. Come to my study."

"What could you possibly have to say that won't make me want to never see you again?" She spoke, her tone uneven.

"Hear me out, please"

"I'm not going anywhere with you…" She spat, "Just tell me… is it her?"

He simply stared in bewilderment.

"Carl… It's best that she knows," a calm and collected Eleanor spoke, walking to stand by his side. Serena stumbled back as he stared at the two. Eleanor had taken his hand in hers and was looking at her, brazenly. Feeling tears sting in her eyes, she turned to find her mother. Right on cue, she was walking towards them deep in conversation with the Davies' family. She rushed through the crowds, standing infront of her, "Mum…"

"Serena, what on earth is the matter?" Mrs. De Ravin asked, laughing slightly, "Where's the fire today?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," and she threw herself in her arms, taking her aback. Mrs. De Ravin rubbed her back, stiffly before pulling her away, "Apology accepted dear… now straighten up. You'll crease your dress and ruin your hair… oh is that Eleanor?"

"No mum, don't go over there…"

"Why ever not Serena?" Mrs. De Ravin laughed, "Eleanor Wood is one of the closest friends we have."

"I just… you haven't introduced me to your friends yet," Serena replied, desperately, "Perhaps the Davies would like to see the study you've had renovated? It's taken you a long time, after all…"

"Oh what a splendid idea!" Her mother grinned, "Where would I be without you dear? Let me just go and get Carl and we'll take you up there."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Of course… Merlin's Serena, what has gotten into you? You're acting most unusual today." Her mother frowned, and she carried on towards her husband and her friend. Serena stared ahead in horror as the scene unfolded infront of them… Her mother simply laughed at something Eleanor said, well aware she was holding hands with her husband. And then she felt sick.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Davies asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Serena stuttered, "I'm just fine… excuse me."

She followed her mother's tracks and stopped at the side of her. Her fathers face instantly fell at her somber expression and he sighed, "Celia, she knows."

"Know what?" Serena frowned, feeling something inside her break, "What does he mean?"

"Not here, Serena…" Her mother pressed her mouth into a straight line and sighed,

"Yes, here." She replied, shakily, "You knew about this?"

Her mother simply shrugged her shoulders, "Well it was bound to come out sooner or later."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Serena," Carl started,

"I was talking to mother,"

"Serena, you must understand… After fifteen years of marriage, you need to do a lot of things to keep the flame alive," Her mother started, "And ours… well it just wasn't…"

"Wait… wait a minute." She started, doing the math in her head, "Fifteen years of marriage…"

_Silence._

"I turned sixteen in November," She spoke up, rather pathetically, "…You told me you married a year before I was born"

"It's hardly relevant!" Her mother snapped,

"It is!" She replied, "Was I a… a mistake to you?"

"Don't ever say that." Her father snapped, outraged by her sudden claim. She simply stared at him, numbly, "You were a surprise… but a good surprise."

"So you married to save face…" She replied, miserably before shrugging and looking down, "I'm so naïve."

"No sweetie, you're not." Her father soothed her, taking her by the hand, "We just thought it beneficial you didn't get upset."

"How long?"

"Its hardly relevant" Her mother spoke again. _This was turning into her favorite saying…_

"It is to me!"

"Four years," Her father spoke, solemnly. Serena brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, before speaking a little too loud: "FOUR YEARS!"

By now, all eyes in the room were on her.

"Keep your voice down… we don't want people to think-"

"-think what? That you're in a sham marriage, and I'm a bastard child?" She hissed, "How could you do this to me? Why? You've ruined everything!"

With that, she turned and slammed the door open, running out of the house and into the garden. She ignored the sound of her father's pleas behind her and broke into a restless run until she got as far away as her body could take her. And then she broke down, crying hysterically into the country air – and then into a pair of arms...


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

She looked up, into Oliver Wood's eyes and shook her head, "You don't wanna know…"

"Try me," He replied, dryly.

They were now sat on a bench looking out onto the De Ravin vineyard. Her father had bought her mother it for her thirtieth birthday… _You wouldn't think they were in a struggling marriage, and if so they managed to do the whole fake relationship thing pretty well._

"My parents are in a sham marriage," She spoke, resting her chin on her knees as she stared ahead at it, "They've been pretending for the last four years… and I met my new mother in law today… or at least she's as good as." She laughed cynically.

"Who?" He asked, unable to process the news. To everyone the De Ravin were the picture of happiness… her parents had made a point of showing their devotion to each other. _They'd even had Serena fooled…_

"You… probably don't know her,"

"I may do"

"Trust me… you don't" She replied, a little too forcefully. Oliver may be something's, but nobody deserved what she was going through in this moment. Of course, his case was different… his father had died, but she knew it would still hurt just as much.

"So… you broke down?"

"You don't have to be here, you know?" She scoffed, "I didn't ask you to."

"I know, I wanted to be here," He replied, a little too eagerly, "I was actually going to apologise for my actions at the Yule Ball… but it appears we have bigger fish to fry"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you and I should go for a walk," He suggested.

She simply nodded, and took his offered hand before following him into the distance…

"You know… there was a time when you'd be completely comfortable with getting on your hands and knees to help me with this," Oliver whined. Serena rolled her eyes, watching as he knelt down trying to find the wallet he had carelessly lost on their walk.

"There was a time I'd have done anything to help you," she simply replied, nonchantly, "Things change."

"I guess," He replied, smiling triumphantly as he seized his wallet and then looking back up to meet her gaze, "I never have forgiven myself for the way I treated you, you know? I was foolish and thoughtless."

"It's in the past," She simply shrugged her shoulders, "It's probably for the best anyway…"

"Oh yeah, Davies," He drawled, and she could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in his tone. And then his expression softened, "So… how are things with you two?"

"Great," She gritted her teeth, unsure of how to elaborate. Right now, she hadn't a clue if they were still 'a thing' or not. She didn't know how he had reacted to the little scene with her family, or her blatant rejection of his feelings towards her. She didn't know if they were anything.

All she knew as that after he'd told her he was in love with her, she'd felt a mixture of emotions. She was angry because he'd broken their one vow – not to get too close. She was sad because she knew she'd end up disappointing him in the long run, but there was still a part of her that was delighted by his revelation – maybe that was because she felt the same way about him deep down as much as she hated to admit it.

"I'm impressed," He replied, "He must be into you… he's not stayed once."

"Sometimes people surprise you," She replied, defensively. _Sometimes you surprise me…_

"That they do," He nodded simply, "We should get back… people'll be wondering where we are. My mother'll be wanting to set off."

_Of course she would… either that or she'd be making herself comfortable in her parents marital bed…_ She gritted her teeth as thoughts of her father's public display of affection came swimming back to her. She simply nodded, and started to walk. He quickly followed, "Just so you know… you look beautiful in that dress." He spoke quietly, "But then again, you'd look beautiful in rags."

She felt her cheeks tinge and heaten and she smiled sincerely.


	10. Chapter 10

"Serena…" Her father called, "There you are. Merlin's, we nearly sent out a search party… where have you- oh hello, Oliver."

"Mr. De Ravin," Oliver nodded curtly, "Is my mother still in attendance?"

"Yes, she's through there son," Her father nodded, watching as he strolled past. And then he turned back to her, "Did-"

"Don't worry. Your _sordid secrets safe with me_," She replied, "I'll leave it to you to tell him that his mothers a _tramp."_

"_Serena Isobel De Ravin_!" He snapped, "I've raised you to be a lot more respectable than that. _Do not _speak of Eleanor that way…"

"No offence father, but you're hardly one to preach to me about family values and respect," she replied, "Mother may be a lot of things but nobody deserves this. She may very well of 'agreed' to taking part in your sick scheme but do you really honestly truly believe she's fully fine with this?"

"She and I have discussed-"

"You mean _YOU HAVE_ discussed matters," She replied, forcefully, "I'm sixteen years old and even I understand her better than you." And then she walked back into the house, casting Eleanor Wood one last disapproving glance before making her way through the crowds. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she found Roger stood there. He immediately stiffened as he found her, placing a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," She replied, "I just needed some air."

"With Wood?"

"It was nothing you imagine, Roger," She spoke, courteously, "Are you leaving?" She glanced towards his father who, like a true gentleman, was holding his mothers coat out for her to step into. Roger nodded, _"Oh."_

"I can stay if you like…" He suggested, "You just have to say the word."

"I'd like that," She spoke, unevenly; "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll tell mother something has come up… and that I'm comforting you," He suggested, "The news of your parents… well… it has certainly come as a shock to them."

She nodded. _Great, she was the talk of the place… and she was pretty sure she'd be talk of school when she arrived back_.

She watched as he approached his parents and Mrs. Davies shot her a sympathetic smile and nodded her head. Roger then turned and walked back, his mother in tow. Mrs. Davies took her by the hand, surprising her: "Serena… May I say I'm terribly sorry how this night has ended? We were about to head to my sister's party for the remainder of the night-" she started.

_Meaning they couldn't quite stomach another scene like this…_

"-you're welcome to join us if you like," She spoke politely, "And… well we have a spare room in our house if you would like to stay with us for a few days"

Serena looked towards Roger, surprised and he smiled warmly. And then she turned back to his kind mother, "That would be lovely, thank you Mrs. Davies."

"Please, call me Beth…" She smiled, affectionately.

To say the Davies manor was big was an understatement. It was huge. She'd thought she lived in a big house, but this was _borderline ridiculous_. She had settled her bags in the spare room after Mrs. Davies had told her to change into something more casual (whoever knew of a casual party?) when she noticed the oversized garden out of the window. A tennis pitch, next to an outdoor football pitch and what looked like a swimming pool. She could pretty much taste the chlorine in the air…

"Hey,"

She turned to find Roger smiled bleakly down at her. he placed a hand on her shoulder, unsurely before folding some hair behind her ear, "You like the view."

"You never told me you were-"

"What? Filthy stinking rich," He laughed, "I didn't feel the need. Father has brought me up to appreciate the value of hard work. When I leave Hogwarts, I intend to follow in his footsteps… he's worked for what he has, and it's crucial to him that we are not ignorant as to how all this came to be."

Serena smiled, widely, "And there I was thinking you were a typical rich kid."

He rolled his eyes, modestly before lifting her chin with his forefinger, "Surprised?"

"Yeah," She replied, reaching up onto her tiptoes and closing her eyes as his face grew inches closer to hers. And then a cough alerted them and they turned to see a small dumpy woman standing there, sheets in her hands.

"Tabitha," He nodded, curtly, "How can I help you?"

"Mrs. Davies asked me to provide our guest with clean sheets," Tabitha replied. Serena examined her – she must have been in her late fifties, less than five foot tall with graying hair and a plumpish exterior. She wore a grey t-shirt that she seemed to be packed into and the apron she wore swung carelessly around her round frame. She spoke in a pristine English accent and as she returned her gaze, she found fondness. She was kind…

"Please, continue." Roger nodded, "I was escorting Serena to a party, anyway."

"Okay," Tabitha nodded, giving her a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Serena smiled, taking her aback. The small maid simply smiled at her in return as she held her hand out and shook it unknowingly.

"Likewise, Mrs. Serena," She replied, "I've heard much about you…" She gave Roger a knowing look before Roger quickly made excuses and pulled her out of the room.

"What's with the haste?" She laughed slightly, before smiling as Roger had acquired an unhealthy shade of pink, "No reason…"

"So… you talk about me, huh?" She spoke with the same bemused smile,

"I talk about a lot of people." He replied, grumpily. She reached up, kissing his cheek and he wrinkled his nose, "What's that for?"

"Nothing," She smiled, "I was just under the assumption your cheeks would have spontaneously combusted had I not done that."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" He pouted, miserably, "Toying with me."

"Oh honey, I'm not toying with you," She responded, "Trust me… you'd know it if I was toying with you."

He simply pursed his lips as she took his hand in hers, "Should we be rejoining your parents?"

"I told them we'd catch them up," He murmured huskily, pulling her back into him. _darn Goosebumps…_ He entwined her hand with his and roped his free arm around her small frame, bowing his head down to burrow in the crook of her neck: "Just so you know… if it's a game you want… it's a game you've got."

His words sent a jolt up her spine and it was her turn to swallow hard. But not long enough for him to see… She turned to him, cocking her head to the side: "_Game on."_


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you're reading.**

**I can see from the stats.**

**A review would be nice ;-)**

"Can you drive any slower?" She whined, "What are you? _Eighty_?"

"I like to be careful," He scowled, "Life fast, die young is not a rule I abide by. I'd much rather live a longer life."

"And be boring?" She asked, "Wow, Davies… I'm learning new things about you e_veryday_."

"Sorry if I'm not how you expected," He responded, broodingly, "But the last thing I need is a dangerous driving conviction as well as a paralyzed you when I crash the car."

"I like it how the conviction comes first," She chuckled, "You really do have your priorities straight, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." He flashed her a cheesy grin, "You got that right baby."

He grinded to a halt, pulling into a spacious car park and parking up, "We're here."

She examined her surroundings. A small cottage surrounded by acres of ground. It was very country orientated and cosy. _Surely this wasn't where the party was though…_ Roger had come round to her side and opened the door for her, waiting expectantly as she climbed out. She checked her reflection in the rear view mirror and ignoring Roger's impatient glances, _"What?"_

"You look beautiful, _now come on_." He made a grab for her hand, resembling an impatient child at Christmas.

"Okay, I'm coming. _Hold yer horses_." She groaned, before following him as he practically frog marched them through the car park and through the small gate. Pretty soon, he had opened the door and they had stepped inside. It was deadly silent, and this confused her. He took her coat and handed it to a small girl who flashed her a toothy grin which she returned, and then he clutched her hand as they walked through the door.

There sat in the center of the room were a group of around nine people. Every pair of eyes darted towards them and Serena could make out a slightly dressed down Mrs. Davies. Gone was her long flowing ball gown and she now sat in a pair of plaid trousers with a low cut purple top, her hair flowing freely.

"Ah, there you are." She spoke, "We were afraid we'd have to send out a search party."

Serena smiled, confused. _Where exactly was she?_

"Don't we get introductions, Roger?" A small balding man piped up, from where he sat infront of a stone fireplace.

"Of course… this is Serena De Ravin," Roger spoke, "My uh… girlfriend"

Incessant chatter filled the group and Mrs. De Ravin simply smiled, "Take a seat Serena. We were just about to watch the countdown."

It was only when Serena spotted the clock that she noticed it was twenty minutes approaching midnight. _How time had flown…_ She obediently took a seat in-between Roger's mother and a much younger version of her. She was introduced as her sister, Una of course. She also learnt that the first man to speak was Una's much older husband. Also in attendance were her two brothers, Trent and Alexander and Alexander's wife Yolanda. Mr. Davies sat at the other side of the table, chatting to an older lady… Rogers's grandmother Doris. Roger soon took a seat next to his father and joint in the discussion and Serena found herself speaking to members of Roger's family as if she had known them for years.

At a minute to twelve, members of the family were spread on the spacious lawn. She stood against the wall, watching everyone talking casually. Drinks were spilling and voices were raised and she couldn't help but smile.

"Having fun?"

She turned and nodded, smiling up at Roger, "Your family are insane"

"They like you," He wrapped an arm around her, casually and she nodded, "I like them too."

"That's good," He replied, "because I was hoping you'd stick around long enough to get to know them."

She raised an eyebrow suggestively and he laughed, "_You know what I mean_."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I do."

The countdown had by now started.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

"So, do you think we can try this thing out?" He asked, taking her hand in his, "I mean… I'm no Oliver Wood but… I can try."

She raised her finger to place on his lip and he stared at her in expectation, "Maybe we could take it slow?" He suggested, "No pressure on either of us… _just the two of us_."

She nodded slowly, "That'd be good." She breathed right on cue.

And then the fireworks started and people started celebrating. He smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. But this wasn't like any of the other kisses they had shared – the kisses they staged for their friends and exes – it felt real and it felt right. At that moment, nothing else seemed to register to her. _Her parents, Oliver, her father's affair…_ everything seemed to be in the background to that one pivotal moment she shared with Roger…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot.**  
**Sorry about the wait... here's the next part.**  
**Please please please review and let me know what you think. I welome ANY feedback... just to know that you like it.**  
**Oh and I realised after I started to post this story that I'd made a boo-boo. Originally Oliver left in the third year but for this stories sake I'm guna say he retook his seventh year. Yeah I know it's kinda unbelievable but it's for the storyline...**

The first day back at Hogwarts soon came. Serena and Roger were dropped off by his mother at Kings Cross around an hour before they had to board the train so Roger had taken it upon himself to buy brunch at the dingy cafe next to the platform.  
He arrived at the table with a tray full of food and Serena couldn't help but look on curiously at what was on it.  
"_Muggle food..._ beautiful. This right here is a _Cornish pasty_," Roger licked his lips, "My friend Al brought me here in September. His mum's from Cornwall and bakes them for him 'specially."  
"And there was me thinking you were_ completely_ uncultured," She giggled,  
"Here... try some." He took off a bit with a plastic fork and held it to her mouth. She ate it slowly, chewing it cautiously before grinning in agreement, "Nice, right?"  
"Hmm..." She smiled. He narrowed his gaze and rolled his eyes, "What?"  
He picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth, "Can't take you anywhere."  
"What would I do without you?" She smirked with her voice dripping with sarcasm, "_My hero_."  
"Well I don't like to gloat..." He replied giving his shaggy hair a quick flip. She dug into her food and ate like she had been starving. She had to hand it to the Muggle's, their food definitely was good. Even the smell made her mouth water. Twenty minutes later they had successfully eaten enough food between each other to feed a small island. She leant back, rubbing her tummy, "I'm _sure_ you're trying to get me fat."  
"My dark secret has been revealed," He gasped in mock horror, "How _did _you know?"  
She simply smirked in reply before digging into her bag to get her purse but he held his hand out to stop her, "I got it, honestly... what sort of a gent would I be to make you pay?"  
"But you're not a gent... you're Roger Davies."  
"I can be a gentleman as well as being my irresistible self. Part of my charm, you see..."  
"Oh really? Wow Davies... I'm impressed."  
He gave a small courtesy bow as he stood up and lifted his tray. He then walked over to a large recyclable bin and emptied the ingredients into it before placing the tray down on the top and smiling courteously at the waitress who was in the process of cleaning it. She flushed a deep red before smiling widely back at him. He then walked towards where Serena still stood, still observing him and held his hand out, "Can you stand or has the Muggle food consumed you?"  
"Just... about." She gasped a breath and allowed him to haul her up, "Ready?"  
"Uh-uh..." He smiled breathily and entwined his hand in hers, leading her towards the platform.

"Shouldn't... have eaten... _all of that stuff_." Serena wheezed as they arrived on Platform 9 and three quarters a sprint later. Roger simply laughed and pulled her in for a small hug, kissing her forehead before waving slightly at the group of guys that had formed on the edge of the platform. He looked down at Serena and she smiled up at him, "Go."  
"Come with me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on..." Before she could protest he had hauled her towards the group and she had been greeted by four of five eager Ravenclaws.  
"Guys this is Se... my girlfriend. Go easy on her though, _she's only a Gryffindork_."  
"Oy!" She hit him playfully on the shoulder and shot a glare up at him to which he simply grinned.  
"Nice to meet you Se... That's short for Serena, right?"  
"Of course it is Jerry! Have you never seen her before? She's only been here six years."  
"So how long have you been with Davies then?"  
"How did he manage to pull you? He spin you the duke story..."  
"Duke?" Serena raised her eyebrow to which the guys bar Roger were in hysterics, "Pray tell."  
"That's another story for hopefully no other day..." Roger replied, shooting his friends a stern look. She listened as the guys chatted animatedly before being distracted by a familiar squabbling coming from behind her. She smiled warmly as she found Fred and Artemis amidst a rather heated squabble while George looked around, awkwardly...  
"Hey," She floated over, "What's going on?"  
Immediately the other twin's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around her, "Thank god you're here! _They've been like this since we got here."  
"Oy bitch. S'up_?" She asked casually. Artemis turned with a menacing scowl on her face before she cried out and threw her arms around her, "There you are... I've been trying to contact you all holidays Serena! Where have you been? I was worried... You didn't call; you didn't write... you didn't even go to my party. I mean, _what's all that about_? I had to make do with these two morons all night"  
"We are still here, you know?" Fred spat a little too hastily.  
"Hey Fred... good holidays?" Serena smiled, brightly,  
"Don't talk to him. He's a moron!"  
"We've established that. Why can't you ever change your vocabulary? _You're not eleven you know_?"  
"I swear to Merlin Frederick Weasley. Do NOT get shirty with me! You are in NO POSITION to-"  
"Woah... chillax will you?" Serena frowned, looking between the two and at George, "Have I missed something?"  
"Why don't you ask Fred? Or better still... Angelina Johnson." Artemis spat and this time the hurt that she had managed to cover came through in her every feature. Serena simply stared at Fred in shock as he slumped back in defeat, "What's up Fred? Lost for words..."  
"How many times? IT WAS ONE KISS!"  
"You didn't?"  
"Yeah..." He replied sadly, "I said I was sorry."  
"Screw your apologies Fred! I always fancied George more anyway!"  
"What?" The second twin asked in surprise and Fred simply growled something at him in return.  
"Shall we get a carriage?" Serena asked, "Or shall we get the two of you a carriage at least?"  
"I don't wanna be in a carriage with him alone..." Artemis pouted, "Or at all!"  
"Arty love, I said..."  
Artemis simply made a 'hmph' noise before stalking onto the train. The three of them followed cautiously and lingered in the doorway as she threw herself down on a bench in the nearest compartment to the door.  
"Come in then!" She shouted. Fred sat down at the end and Serena and George followed. Her attention wondered to the corridor outside. Roger and his friends walked past and he looked in, grinning at her and winking before disappearing. She couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face.  
"I saw that..." Artemis hissed, "What's happening with you and Davies?"  
"Nothing," Serena muttered, putting on her best poker face, "Why do you say it?"  
"I'm not stupid..." Artemis frowned, "I guessed you'd be cosying up with him if you couldn't even be bothered answering my calls."  
"Arty... It's not like that at all," Serena replied apologetically, "I've just had some stuff happening at home. _I didn't want to burden you_."  
"Screw that Se, what's so bad you couldn't tell your own best friend?" Artemis spat coldly.  
"Hey... no matter what I've done to you, don't take it out on Se. _She's done nothing wrong to you_." Fred frowned in glowering disapprovement.  
"Why? Do you want to get off with her too?" Artemis frowned towards him, testily,  
"Now you're being ridiculous..." He growled,  
"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not mad with Serena because of you... I'm mad with her because she'd rather shag Davies than spend time with her best friend of six years?"  
"Art!" Serena exclaimed, "_Can we not do this right now_?"  
"_When can we do it?_ We could have done it Christmas... but wait, you disappeared off of the face of the earth!"  
"You can be a real self-absorbed bitch sometimes, you know?" Serena spat, hurt, "_Not everything revolves around you."_  
Artemis simply let out a laugh, "You know what, Se? Just once I needed you to be there for me and you couldn't even be bothered. What's so special about Davies anyway? _Has he got a chocolate covered cock or something?"_  
"You're being vile..."  
"He's vile!"  
"You don't know anything about him!"  
"Oh it must be serious if you're defending his honour. Maybe it's not just shagging."  
Serena felt her eyes fill up with tears and she jumped up, sprinting from the carriage ignoring the calls from behind her. She took solace in an empty carriage and placed her hand on her mouth as she tried to choke back her tears. The door slid open and she looked up to find George stood there.  
"She didn't mean it... _she's mad_."  
"I know," Serena replied, wiping her eyes, "I'm being stupid."  
George took a deep breath and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. He then looked up at her, "What's up Serena? Something's not right_. I mean you didn't write_... Ani's normally the first owl to arrive with your essays."  
She let out a small dry laugh before turning her full attention to him, "You don't wanna know..."  
"I do." He pressed, "You're my friend _and I care about you_."  
She felt her bottom lip quiver as she looked up into his eyes. _She could trust him, she knew that... _She just wasn't sure if she wanted to reopen that can of worms, "Dad left."  
"Oh..."  
_Great._  
"Se... _I'm so sorry_."  
"Don't be. It was inevitable... He was cheating on her for years. The crunch, she even knew and pleaded ignorance," She let a small bitter laugh escape her before biting down on her lip, "He left us to live with his whore last week. _Mum's barely spoke since he went."_  
George wrapped an arm around her cautiously and she rested her head on his broad shoulder, "It's all so screwed up Georgie."  
"Oh love..." He soothed her back and kissed her head shakily, "And you had to go through all this alone."  
"No not alone..." She gulped, "Roger was there. He uh- _I went to stay with him_."  
George nodded, "Blimey... I'm shocked. The guy does care about someone else other than himself."  
"You guys don't give him enough credit. He's been really great these past few weeks." She chewed down on her lip, "_A great friend_."  
"Friend," She tried to ignore the bitterness evident in his tone, "We all know it's gone past a case of being friends Se. _The guy's into you_... and as much as it pains me to say, you're into him too."  
"George, can we not to do this now, please?" She pleaded with him and he slumped his body in resignation. She then looked up to meet his hurt gaze, "It would have never worked between us... I-"  
"I know," He nodded, "I just... its hard Se. I can't just switch my feelings off like that. And I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you... _and I'm coming to terms with that – I really am."_  
"George you're great. You're funny, charming and handsome and you're such a great guy... That's why I know you'll make a great boyfriend." She paused, "_To someone who deserves it_. I mean... I'm- I'm completely messed up and Art was right. I haven't been there this holiday. I should have been in touch. Anything could have happened... I've just-"  
"_Don't you dare apologise Serena De Ravin_!" George scoffed, "You have no need to. Arty will come around in no time."  
"Thanks Georgie. I don't deserve you."  
He smirked, "Cmhere you daft mare." He pulled her in for a tentative hug and she smiled into his chest. A cough from the doorway alerted them and they looked up to find Fred standing there.  
"I'm not interrupting something am I?" He raised an eyebrow to which George shook his head, "The trains about to arrive. We should really get ready."  
"Yeah, thanks..." Serena smiled, weakly and pulled herself out of George's grasp. She looked towards him, disappointment washed over every one of his features and smiled cutely, "Thanks."  
"For what?" His eye twinkled promisingly and she smiled warmly.

She was the last to climb off of one of the many carriages, George was still at her side reluctant to let her go just yet – _not that she was complaining_. She really didn't want to get into another row with Artemis just yet. She saw her walking in the distance talking to a few girls, including Cho Chang and her gaggle of friends. It was all she could do not to burst into tears there and then and she stopped.  
"Whoa... why did you stop? Are you okay?"  
"Uh, I don't feel too good," She lied, stepping backwards,  
"I'll take you to the hospital wing." George replied, his face wretched with concern, "Are you okay? What hurts?"  
"Hey babe," She heard Roger's drawl as he and his friends approached, "Everything okay?"  
"I'll be fine." _No I wont._  
"What's happened Se?"  
"Nothing." _Well my best friends a complete bitch who's mugged off with your ex girlfriend._  
George's eyes followed hers and he sighed as he caught sight of Artemis and Cho walking towards them, mischievous grins on their faces. Artemis seemed to completely disregard of Fred as he went to speak to her.  
"Serena," Cho spoke, "I heard about your little predicament... Looks like looks can _definitely be deceiving_."  
"I- I don't understand,"  
"Well the little problem of daddy dearest leaving you over the holidays,"  
Gasps sounded out around her and she felt her cheeks burn. A small growl from the side of her sounded but she didn't need to turn to see who it was. George had stepped infront of her, "_Leave Chang if you know what's good for you."_  
"How sweet," Cho replied in mock sickly sweet, "Both of the boyfriends are sticking up for her. Although I don't know how you can go from Davies to a Weasley? It's _definitely a down grade_."  
Serena simply stared at Artemis who had sunk into the background, her eyes darting from one to the other, and then she spoke angrily: "_You bitch!"_  
Artemis blinked furiously, her eyes widening at the cruelness of her words. She went to say something but shook her head.  
"Really Artemis? Did I really annoy you so much that you had to go gossiping about me?" Serena snapped at her, "_I said I was sorry for not being in touch_."  
"Incase you didn't remember you didn't tell me what was going on!" Artemis found her voice, and it was cold, "I had to hear from Cho."  
"Maybe if you gave me the chance to explain!"  
"As if you would have done." Artemis snorted, "I gave you _ample opportunity_."  
"Oh when?" Serena snarled, "When you were bringing me up on what a shit friend I was... or when you were yelling at your boyfriend?"  
"_He's not my boyfriend anymore_..." Artemis hissed, "You can all go to hell. I'm sick of carrying your asses. I'm glad you're dad left. He probably realised what leeches the two of you were. The best thing your mum can do right now is drink herself into a coma. _Nobody likes her! Everyone hates her._ She makes Narcissa Malfoy look like a saint!"  
_Silence._  
"Artemis," Fred frowned, "That was cold... even for you."  
"Se... I uh... I didn't mean that. I'm just upset... _you didn't even tell me_" Artemis turned desperate, "You're supposed to be my best friend. And Cho told me."  
"Oh I bet you were only too happy to oblige," Serena seethed looking at Cho, "You deserve each other."  
"Serena..." Artemis pleaded, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't bother with your apologies." She shouted as she walked down the path past the sixth years, "We're done!"  
"Are you going to just leave it at that?" She heard Cho cry, "Do something. _Don't let her win."_  
She carried on walking, willing for the tears not to fall. Everyone was staring at her in wonder and chatting between themselves. When she reached the castle she broke into a run, running as fast as she could until she reached an empty bathroom. She threw herself down on the floor, burying her head in her hands and allowing the tears to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou for your reviews. Here's the next part... This is the calm before the storm or so to speak.**  
**As much as I love romance and all that shizz, I also love angst. **  
**So let us know what you think. Honest opinions. **  
**Lovelovelove**

"Serena..."  
She readjusted her eyes, squinting slowly and looking up. She found a concerned Oliver standing there, "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you," Oliver spoke quietly, taking a seat next to her and looking at her briefly, "I could take you to the hospital wing."  
"I'm fine," She lied,  
"I know you're not..." He replied, "I heard about what happened with Arty. You didn't deserve that."  
"Who?" Serena snarled, "I've never heard of her, sorry."  
"Se..." He sighed, taking her hand in his, "Talk to me, please."  
"What about?" She asked, hollowly, "You've never taken interest before... why now? Just because your mother couldn't keep her tits in her shirt doesn't mean you have to be sorry. You can't help who you're related to"  
Oliver winced, "I know you don't mean that. You're hurt. It's understandable. And if it makes you feel a little better... I'm not living there anymore."  
Her eyes widened and she looked up at him intrigued. He simply smiled bitterly, "I'm living with a friend. We had a bit of a row about- you know. So she told me to get out."  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled pathetically, "God, I'm so selfish!"  
"No." He lied, unconvincingly, "You've suffered too."  
"But everyone suffers..." She cried, "My mum... you... Arty."  
"Why has Arty suffered?"  
"Fred cheated on her with Angelina Johnson," Serena blurted out, "And I didn't even get in touch with her."  
"Se you can't be responsible for babysitting her all the time," Oliver sighed, "It's always been the case with you. If she so much as breaks her nail you have to be there to help her. You need to worry about yourself too..."  
"She's been a great friend to me." She replied bitterly,  
"Not half as much as you have been to her," He shrugged, "Look I'm not looking to change your mind, but just think about it, okay?"  
She nodded, "How long have I been here?"  
"Few hours," He mumbled, "It's 11."  
"Wow. I didn't realise."  
"I don't suppose you did," He chuckled, "A few of us are having a friendly Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Fancy coming to watch?"  
"Is it allowed?"  
"I'm not completely sure," He smirked, "_But what's living life a little dangerous, huh_?"

When they arrived on the pitch, Serena found Roger hovering nearby on his broom talking to a few other Ravenclaw's. As soon as he saw them he swooped down jumping to his feet and smiling down at her as he approached, "Hey" He gathered her into a hug, "Where've you been?"  
"Ohm, sorry I needed some alone time..." She mumbled apologetically, "I was going to come and find you."  
"Found me." He nodded a little distantly. His eyes then met Oliver's and he nodded curtly, "Are you playing?"  
"Uh..."  
"Perhaps she should leave it to the pros," Jeremiah taunted from where he sat on his broom. He gave Serena a challenging look before grinning mischievously.  
"_I'll give you_ a pro Wilkinson!" Serena smirked, turning to Oliver and nodding, "I'm in!"  
"Excellent." He rubbed his hands together in glee, "I'll go and get you a broom." He rushed down the field leaving them enveloped in silence. Roger seemed to have tightened his grip around her waist and when she looked up she found him fraught with worry, "What?"  
"You had me so worried," He spoke breathlessly, "I thought I'd done something."  
"You didn't," She replied, her voice failing her as a waft of cold January air hit her. At this Roger pulled her in closer, "I promise."  
"Good," He kissed her fully on the lips and smiled into it. The sound of gagging alerted them and they were then reminded of Jeremiah and Troy still hovering in the air. Roger simply gave them his 'v's and kissed her forehead.  
"Hey 'Reen." Fred and George came bounding over, "You joining us?"  
"Yeah," Serena smiled breezily,  
"Excellent." Fre rubbed his hands together, "You guys don't stand a chance."  
"Puh-lease." Jeremiah snorted, "Dont make me laugh."  
"Oh you'll be pleasantly surprised Wilkinson." Fred replied cockily, "Star seeker in the first few years this one was."  
"What happened?" Roger asked curioiusly,  
"Amongst other things... Potter," Serena smirked, "Yes, I was upstaged by a first year. There I said it."  
"A bloody good first year though," Troy nodded in agreement, "Although his father WAS James Potter so I don't know why I'm surprised."  
"Yeah," Fred nodded, "Speaking of... _where is the little child wonde_r?"  
"Tri-wizard stuff I guess," George shrugged his shoulders. Roger snorted but quickly looked down as Serena glared towards him, "_Watch your mout_h. He happens to be a friend of mine."  
"Sorry ma'am." Roger smirked cockily,  
"Man you're whipped!" Troy chortled rolling his eyes, "Come on Captain. What are we doing then?"  
"Oh yeah..." Roger nodded pulling away from Serena, "Captain stuff. Cant be fratanising with the competition now can I? _Even if it is hot_."  
Serena rolled her eyes and looked towards the Weasley's and an emerging Oliver. Roger flashed her one last grin before disappearing down towards the other end of the pitch calling for his team. Oliver grinned down at them, handing her a broom and calling for the stray Gryffindors that were hanging about. Within seconds they had hovered or sprinted over.  
"De Ravin... you're seeker." Oliver nodded at her before turning to the others, "Now guys... remember. This may be a friendly but it doesn't mean its any less insignificant. I expect you to treat it like the game that could help us win this thing, _okay_?"  
The team nodded in agreement. Katie Bell walked over to Serena patting her back, "_Good to have you back_."  
"Thanks," Serena nodded.

The whistle was blown by an over-excited Lee Jordan and everyone flew into the air like their life depended on it. Serena watched as the bludger came hurling past her, towards her, over her and under her. She spotted Cho in the distance, a sick smile on her face as she caught side of her around twenty minutes in. Soon the bludger came hurling towards her, hitting her square in the stomach. This led to a growl from George as he went for her, batting the bludger away and flying in the opposite direction. Serena rubbed her stomach, scowling back at Cho. She then scanned the crowds anxiously. Out of the corner of the eye she saw the impossibly fast golden snitch and licked her lips. She glanced around for any signs of Jerry but he was successfully preoccupied taunting an angry Alicia. She made a swoop for it, flying past a startled Roger and diving towards the descending snitch. By now, Jerry had caught on and was on hot pursuit. Cho let out a shriek as he hurtled past her nearly knocking her off of her broom before sending curse words in her direction. Just as she thought she had lost the snitch she realised she was flying side by side with Jerry. He flashed her a menacing stare and she swallowed hard, the fast wind was making it hard for her to breath already. He made a grab for thin air and grinned and she almost slumped defeated until she caught sight of it. The sound of screaming alerted her and she grinned, diving even further down and holding her hand out. She then felt herself hurtling towards the floor and she shrieked, reaching her hand out to stop her fall. Before she could hit it though she felt herself floating over the ground and when she opened her eyes to dare to look she found Oliver standing over her.  
"Are you okay?" He panicked, "I knew I should have given you an easier job."  
She simply smiled and nodded, holding her hand out and opening it. The golden snitch came flying out of her hand and Katie let out a cry of pleasure, "What did I say? Oh hell yeah!"  
Oliver smirked, holding his hand out and giving her a hand up. Roger managed to catch the persistent snitch and hand it over to Oliver who was closest to the book. He locked it down in its compartment before pulling her into a hug, "Well done, you!"  
She smiled slightly, looking up at Roger whose expression was unreadable. He offered Oliver a small smile and held his hand out. Oliver quickly accepted it, shocked.  
"Good game man..." Roger muttered,  
"How about a party to celebrate?" Angelina piped up, "I hear the room of requirements is free."  
"Why not huh? _We're already breaking curfew_..." Troy smirked and held his arm out to her, "Milady."  
She blushed furiously and took his arm. Slowly the teams started to follow them, deep in conversation. Serena walked towards Roger who was uncharacteristically lingering behind. She smiled up at him, "Hey... no hard feelings?"  
"None," He smirked down at her, taking her hand, "_You never told me you played_."  
"Didn't come up." She shrugged, "S'no big deal. It was just something I did the first few years to take my mind off of work and stuff..."  
"You're fantastic though. Honestly, I've never seen someone as focused," Roger replied in shock, "I thought Jerry was good but you actually beat him. He's never been beaten before... _not even by Potter."_  
"Yeah I should apologise for that. I imagine he's quite sore."  
"Don't apologise," Roger smiled, "I just hope I don't have to play you again. You know I actually nearly hit my own beater with her own bat after she sent that bludger flying towards you."  
"And let me guess... _that's _why you let the goal in."  
"How _did_ you know?" He gasped. She simply giggled and stopped. He stopped too and looked down at her. She reached up on his tiptoes and kissed him delicately on the lips. He grinned as she pulled away.  
"What was that for?"  
"I couldn't resist..." She replied, "Problem?"  
"Nu-uh." He replied, playfully, "Feel free to do it again."  
She simply winked before running off to join Katie and the twins.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not too sure if I should continue with this fic. I'm sorta stuck for ideas.**  
**If you have any suggestions as to how I can reawaken it though, they're much appreciated.**  
**Here's the last chapter I have written up for it... providing people read and review AND LIKE, I will continue.**  
**Thanks.**

The next few weeks were hell on earth for Serena.  
Never had she spent more than a day not speaking to Artemis. She'd always been there to talk to whenever she got back to the dormitory. Anything either wanted, they'd be there – and for her to all of a sudden to not be available gutted her.

Of course, Fred and George tried to be there as much as they could but even they knew they'd never fill with gap she had left.  
After a week of successfully avoiding each other, the former friends came face to face in the Great Hall.  
Serena had come running in after sleeping in hoping to get the last of food before double potions, and who had she collided into but Artemis herself. She had been walking alongside Cho and her posse of friends at the time, but her head snapped upwards as they collided.  
"Watch it!" She snapped, "Oh... Serena... it's you."  
"Artemis," she muttered as she dusted herself down and stood up. She then offered her hand up and she reluctantly accepted it, mirroring her moves before regaining her composure,  
"I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure my EX-boyfriend can't wait to see you."  
"Artemis, Fred still loves you, you know?"  
"Touching..." She sneered in reply, exchanging glances with Cho and a couple of her friends who sniggered in reply, "I'm sure you'll distract him. Just don't make a habit of it... you'll get a bad name for yourself. Wouldn't want that, would we?" She then gave her one last cold look before sauntering out of the hall, her new cronies intact. Serena stared after her in shock. To say she didn't recognise her was an understatement... she was almost alien to her now.  
"Hey De Ravin!" Oliver called, "Come and sit before you wear out the tiles."

Their little 'run-in's happened another few times that week before Serena finally snapped. After a row with a 4th year Slytherin called Millicent Bullstrode about Merlin knows what, Artemis had come storming through to the Gryffindor Common Room seething with rage. Serena happened to be sat on the ledge talking to Oliver and Katie at the time.  
"Outta my way!" She snarled, obviously making it her priority to barge past her and send her off-balance.  
"Wow, really Artemis? Mature, real mature."  
She spun around and sneered at her, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Serena?"  
"You know... I was actually willing to ignore your little games and your obvious ploys for attention before but now you're just getting damn annoying!" Serena snapped and jumped up. She then approached her friend brazenly, "If you have something to say then just say it... don't hide behind your moronic entourage to help you. Face to face..."  
"You don't wanna know what I think about you..."  
"I think I just asked, honey."  
"You're suck the fun out of everything," Artemis fumed, "I can't do anything without you doing it better. I try play Quidditch... you're better. I get a boyfriend... you get a better one. I get into Gryffindor... whadya know? You're there too! I'd like one thing that you don't have too..."  
"That's your reason for hating me? Because you're fricking jealous?" Serena spat, "Are you out of your less than average sized mind? You're jealous because I got a '_better boyfriend'_ than you. You deluded little bitch! Fred loved you, and for some reason he still does love you because he never gave up hope on you. Even after you made him feel like shit on the train... and ignored him for weeks. And I never stopped you from playing Quidditch... and as for the sorting, pretty sure I had no say in that."  
"Everyone has to know you!" Artemis screamed, "Oliver, Roger, you even had Montague after you at some point. The twins hang around you like flies to shit..."  
"You know why Artemis?" Serena drawled, "Because they've been friends lately. _FRIENDS._ You remember that word? F-R-I-E-N-D-S... you know the people – they normally come in pairs or even three's or fours. They never turn their back on each other no matter how hard it gets,. And they sure as hell don't spill each other's secrets over the school."  
"How many times? That wasn't me!"  
"-and they have each other's backs... they matter most to each other than a stupid hierarchy of how popular you have to be," Serena finished and watched as Artemis opened and closed her mouth before flailing an arm in the air.  
"I'm going to bed."  
"Whatever..."  
"You're such a bitch," Artemis scoffed, "No wonder your daddy left you."  
"Sticks and stones, Arty," Serena spoke, her voice rich with sarcasm. She then watched as she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door after her. Silence filled the corner and Oliver sighed, "So she's completely over it then?"

Their lips clashed desperately and his hands roamed freely urgently.  
Serena let out a small groan as her boyfriend's hands crawled up her back and started to play with the clasp of her bra. He used his free hand to pull her hair slightly so he could gain free access to her neck and shoulders. He started to suck at it and she moaned tentatively, "Roger..."  
"I'm sorry," He whispered, out of breath, "I got a bit carried away."  
She grabbed him by his loose tie and smirked, bringing her mouth back onto his. He sat down at once and she positioned himself on his lap proceeding to straddle him. She then splayed him with small kisses all over his face before stopping at his ear: "Is it hot in here or what?"  
Moving up to catch his reaction she laughed slightly and started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her after a few buttons though and when she met his gaze he was looking up at her seriously, "What are you doing?"  
"Well right now, I'm unbuttoning your shirt..."  
"You do realise that if we go any further I will completely ravish you, don't you?"  
"Well, that's normally how it goes."  
"YOU WANNA?"  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah... hell-o. Of course I do."  
She giggled slightly and cocked her head to the side, "Well then in that case shut up and let me continue."  
"No," He grunted and pulled her to him once more, "Let me."


End file.
